


Poppa Bear

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Jesse and Kix have a lot of fun with nicknames, M/M, bless brooklyn nine nine, but it had to be done, i died writing this just so you all know, this had to be done, this one fit jesse so fucking well, warning for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jesse and Kix have been playing with nicknames. Fives finds out the newest one.





	Poppa Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was 100% inspired by the episode of Brooklyn Nine-Nine 'The Slaughterhouse' In which Terry Jeffords likes the name Poppa Bear because it makes him feel strong. And if that didn't just fit Jesse perfectly. I would have linked a gifset, but I can't find any yet.

Fives and Jesse were hanging out near the bar at the club, just relaxing before the night started to get busy. 

Kix swaggered over, with little extra swing in his hips, that Fives was pretty sure he only added when he knew Jesse was watching. 

He beelined straight for Jesse, trailed a finger under his chin as he circled around him, “Gonna meet me after the set, Poppa Bear?”

“You better believe it,” Jesse answered, turning his head to follow Kix, “Poppa Bear needs his sugar.” 

Well, the nickname ‘Kixystix’ just took on a whole new meaning.

The laughter that trailed after Kix as he walked away could only be described as the tinkling of chimes in the wind. 

“Poppa Bear, huh?” Fives asked after Kix was out of earshot.

Jesse was still following Kix with his eyes, “Yeah. We tried daddy, we both hated it. Too weird. Poppa Bear makes me feel strong.” 

Fives made a thoughtful face. “Whatever floats your boat, Poppa Bear.”

“Ouch! Fuck!” Fives yelled after Jesse punched him in the arm, not even looking at him. 

“See? Strong.” Jesse winked at him before walking away. 

Fives rubbed his arm, glaring after him. He would deny sticking his tongue out at him until the day he died.


End file.
